forced enemies
by HeeSoonJiMinHae
Summary: From the very beginning haru knew that she shouldn't have let herself get attached to them. They were supposed to be enemies, the vongola was assigned for her to eliminate… now it's too late, what'll she do? / haruxtsuna
1. Chapter 1

forced enemies

summary:

haru knew from the start, that she shouldn't have gotten herself attached to them. then again she also knew that it was impossible not to. they were the first, well other than her 'family', to treat her as a friend and now a part of them. So it made sense that she feels the need and wants to protect them. in order to do that she has to leave and cut all ties with them. after all haru's family is an enemy of all mafia.

a/n: KHR is not mine, it's akira amano's. sorry if there are any grammatical errors and oc-ness! hope you enjoy.

...-.-...

haru sighed as she took a sip of hot chocolate from her. looking up to her foster mother with hesitance visible in her eyes.

"you have to do it dear, if you want them to be safe"

"haru- I know..." she paused then looked away "I'm happy with them"

the said mother sighed and shooked her head. standing up, heading for the sink.

"you want them happy right? you want them to be safe... well atleast from them. so you have to do it, sooner the better, neh?" she gave haru an encouraging smile then began washing the dishes. ignoring haru to think

she knew from the start that befriending them was bad, heck he warned her not to. and what did she do? she got close to them, too close for her situation! darn it, why am I so weak against kids?

even though right now she's really frustrated, haru couldn't help smile at the memory

that day, she was supposed to spy on the said next heir of the vongola, then she saw reborn. she knew all about the mafia and that includes reborn, how dangerous he is yet she didn't knew that he was that cute. so she acted like a complete idiot and an oblivious one just to get a closer look. the she got a little careless which led her to be saved by the said heir. in the end she came to the decision, that she'll both have fun and do her job

she can't say that all this time, it was all an act. cause not all was. she truly loved the kids, as for the gang she came to love them too, especially the poison scorpion, she's like the big sister she could ever wish for. her love for the young boss, she really can't tell anymore. well for sure, haru is fond of tsuna, even though she is a nuisance and had no reason to be with them, he didn't abandon her

ah the future, she remembered when they went there. at that time she has to contain her happiness and act all worried and cry. there's also the time when she broke down, the reason she did that was to get away. she thought that maybe, that was her chance to cut her ties with them and maybe they would despise her for that. but that didn't happen

now haru's regretting it. oh how she wished that she was just a normal girl, that happened to get herself involve with the vongola family. yeah she would love that, but this is the sick reality. she was born to hate and eliminate any form of mafia

haru really hates her life

"done thinking?" a voice snapped her out of her reverie

infront, is her foster mother, placing a plate of sliced cake on the table, with a knowing smile

"maybe I'll do it next month?"

the lady's face fell "haru dear they are coming here in two weeks!"

"b-but! ugh! I don't want to part with them..."

the lady sighed

"you're mother wouldn't be happy with that"

"I know..."

...-.-.-...

a week has passed and still haru failed to severe ties with the vongola. walking through the halls of namimori high, she headed to the stairs that lead to the rooftop

"haru-chan!" sasagawa kyoko greeted and patted the space beside her.

the whole gang was there. tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, hana, kyoko and reborn

haru just shooked her head. this was it, she had mustered up a whole amount of courage just say it today. she can't back down now, she shouldn't. it's for them afterall

looking down she muttered "haru is sick of it..."

"h-huh? is there something wrong haru-chan?" kyoko asked, even without looking, the worry and nervousness was etched in her voice, the guilt started to slowly eat haru.

"haru doesn't want to be friends with you anymore" resisting the urge to stutter and cry. wow it was a wonder how the vongola had change her

there was a pregnant pause until the school's idol came up to her and grabbed both of her shoulders, shooking her

"w-why?! you... you don't mean that right?... right?" the gentle girl broke down. tears rolling out of her eyes

she just remained silent. fearing, that she'll say it was a joke and laugh it off. making her best friend cry like this, haru felt like killing herself

"now now kyoko" hana came up and tried to calm the girl but she was stubborn and wouldn't let go of the girl.

haru felt a glare from hana. they really never got along, haru tried really hard for her and hana ro be friends but the girl woudn't want to.

she heared a sigh and turn to the owner. tsuna-san, she thought. this is it! haru is sure that he'll be angry for making his precious sun cry

"why haru?" he gently asked. ah time surely did a great one on tsuna. he had matured but he's still same just not dame anymore

haru looked up and forced frowned "why? you should know the answer tsuna-san. the mafia is very dangerous right? haru can't take it anymore, what if that brings trouble for haru's family? heck haru might die!"

"oi stupid woman! Watch your mouth! you're the one who wanted this, sticking your nose into our business" the angry bomber shouted

he's right

"and I regret it" said half lying

removing kyoko's hold, she turned, her foot steadied for a run. "please don't ever disturb haru.."

"WHY YOU STUPI-"

"if that is what you want haru" she heard tsuna said...

maybe she really was inlove with the young boss, was her last though

she took a step forward and another then made a dash for it.

it hurts... really hurts, hearing those words from him. but it was better than stopping her and making things more complicated...

haru just hope this will be worth it

...


	2. Chapter 2

forced enemies

chapter two

~(*+﹏+*)~~(*+﹏+*)~~(*+﹏+*)~

"what are you gonna do now?" the infant tutor asked his half asleep student

"what are you talking about?"

with glint in his eyes, reborn kicked the teen out of bed. said "don't play dumb with me tsuna"

tsuna just sighed and got up. rubbing the back of his neck, he sat on his bed "nothing... if that is what haru wants then I respect her decision "

even though he made it sound like he's okay and doesn't care, in truth he really wants to panic and beat himself up for letting this kind of thing happen, that he didn't try harder to put haru at ease and that everything is his fault why his family is upset

he couldn't forget everyone's expression after haru left. Kyoko didn't stop crying, yamamoto wasn't his usual self and forces his smiles, gokudera even skipped class. when he got home and broke the news, bianchi went quiet and headed out and the kids... well ipin seemed like she's holding back her tears, Lambo though... he kept on crying and crying, asking tsuna to bring haru back.

even the young boss wants to bring the girl back... but he doesn't know how.

haru

even though she's annoying and causes lots of troubles for them, though not that serious. she had done lot, just by smiling, cheering them up with her own weird way and staying with them. it was no wonder that everybody grew to love her and feels comfortable whenever she's around. even gokudera, who she usually buckets with but all knew it was his way of showing affection, wellmaybe

what happen before gave tsuna a surprise. he didn't expect that he'll lose someone close to him just like that... not her

though as she recites the words, it feels as though she was forced to say it and any second tears will fall from her eyes. tsuna waited...waited for her tears to fall. waited for her to tell the truth, her reason. waited for her to take back her words...

it didn't came

so he played along, wishing for the complications to stop and hopes for the best. she must have her reasons right?

'if that is what you want haru '

it didn't felt right saying it, not in the slightest bit. absolutely felt wrong to her.

man and he thought that everything was going well for him.

"tsu-kun! dinner's ready!"

with a sigh he got up and headed to the door, twisting the knob and opening it but before he steps out, he stops in the midst

"I'm such an idiot to say those to haru..." he stated, his back facing reborn. letting go of the knob and muttered "haru is too precious to let go of, help me neh?" he whispered the latter but was heard clearly by the infant

tsuna got out, leaving the sun arcobaleno smirking

o(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)oo(╯□╰)o

haru entered the house, no lights were on and silence enveloped her like the usual. guess they're asleep. she thought as she head to her room.

once there, she threw herself to the bed and stared at the ceiling, once again remembering her previous actions, until her tears started rolling down again.

if he ever saw her like this, he'll definitely say that haru has become weak.

it is true... she had never cried this hard before, even when her father died, she didn't show any emotion. her father loved her very much, she too feels the same yet she couldn't shed a single tear.

it's their fault... being raised by a family who's goal is to kill and eliminate. everyday they made her watch actual deaths done by her family. soon enough it was time for her to kill. it didn't felt good like they say it was, it was horrifying and sickening. she wanted to stop... they wouldn't let her, so she didn't.

her mother was always reminding her "we are doing the world a favor by putting the Mafia to extinction"

later on she got used to it... the mixed smell of smoke, sweat and blood, the melody of screaming people in pain and the sight of piled up dead corpses... all of those seemed appealing to her... before, not sure if she still feels the same now.

right, because of that, the first thought she had when she saw her father's corpse... 'oh he's dead' is all then never again did she thought of her father.

heck she couldn't even remember the happy times they shared!

ah happy times... if she were to think of happy times it would be the days she had spent with the vongola family...

"haru should just die..." she murmured lastly before she cried herself to sleep

-.-.-.-

morning came and as expected, haru woke up with a throbbing head. immediately her hand shot up to her head, hoping for the pain to go away

and really having someone surprise you in an ungodly hour is not helping

"boo" apparently her mother decided to tease her, not realizing that haru's not in the mood

sending a death glare to the older female, her smile immediately drop and gave the angry girl a brow

"what's up?" she questioned, making the teen more annoyed and gave her a look that say 'are you really supposed to be my acting mother?'

with a confused look she stared at haru, then she 'aaah'. sitting on the bed beside haru , she smiled

"what happened? why are your eye bloodshot and what's with those huge bags!" she exclaimed, which earned her another glare from the girl. chewing her lips, she thought yep that was stupid of me.

with seriousness in her eyes, she patted the girl's head "you finally did it..."

really this woman was not helping, haru thought as fresh tears came again

"there there, it's for the best" she began. rubbing haru's back "come on breakfast is ready and you have to go to school" she said with a smile

that made the tears stop... seriously! why did her real mother, choose this woman to play her part?!

with a click of her tongue, haru got up and pushed the annoying woman's hands away

"you are far from being a mom" the teen muttured, storming out of the room

"aww my baby got angry at mommy!" she cooed, following the irritated girl. not before whispering to herself

"today may be the last..."

╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!

walking along the streets of Namimori is a very tired looking girl. not really in her right senses

a massive headache was bad enough but her Foster mother was hell! out of the many days again has to pick on her, why today?

turning round the corner, she walked up to the usual house, her finger ready to ring the bell... wait... house?

"ara haru-Chan... good morning" Nana sawada beamed... bringing haru back to her senses

"A-ah ha-haru is ah uhm-" she stutters unable to think of an excuse

"tsu-kun is still asleep, do want me to wake him up?" she offered

in a swift haru shook her head and asked to keep her visit a secret to her son and the others

Nana just nodded and bid the girl goodbye

when she's out of the sawada residence sight, she neared a lamp post and knocked her head there a few times then let out a frustrated scream

"why am I so stupid!?" earning her weird stares from the by passers

quickly fixing herself she stormed of to midori high, face visibly red

...

she stopped infront of the gate, catching her breath first before looking up... just to see that the gate is closed

her jaw dropped 'that woman! she tricked me! and I was stupid to forget that today was a weekend!'

now what is she gonna do? she has no friends... and going home will only anger her. what now? the park then

turning round to head to the path towards the park, taking a step and getting herself trip for no apparent reason

"does the world hate haru?" she asked herself inwardly

standing up and brushing the dust off her, she froze in place hearing a familiar voice

"so you got tricked by her huh?" a husky voice laughed

blinking a few times, she turned to the voice, a pair of familiar sea green eyes greeted her, shockingly close that made her back away

"Caelum..."

the latter grin "you look weak Cher, oh I mean ha-ru"

(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)

a/n: waaah! i'm not in my right mind when I wrote this!


	3. Chapter 3

forced enemies

chapter three

"w-what are you d-doing here? i-isn't your arrival suppose to be on f-friday?" a somewhat stunned haru nervously asked. eying the guy infront of her.

the lad just chuckled and took a step forward, and another and again, each step the grin on his face widens, while haru on the other hand couldn't help but feel frightened

this is not good.

"U-uh c-caelum..." akwardly backing away. lucky for her that there's no wall or anything near that will obscure her attempt to "escape" or else this situation will seem so cliche.

still trying to get away, she kept her gaze at him. after a good 15 minutes or so of dangerous back walking, she realized that he wasn't staring at her anymore well rather his attention is somewhere behind haru's feet.

curiosity getting the best of her she looked. huh? there's nothing!...it's a trap!. realizing that, she quickly returned her eyes on him. but was put to a halt when she felt a tight hold on her waist

slowly opening the eyes she unconsciously tried to shut. she once again met the gorgeous pair of green orbs, but not like the once before. Now they hold a terrifyingly dangerous glint in them. anyone in her position might even go crazy, in her case though, fear is the only thing it'll bring to her.

"why do you seem so scared Cher? thinking I'll do something bad? hurt you perhaps?" he whispered close to her ear, resulting haru to flinch. absolutely pleased by her reaction, he tightens his hold on her then lifting up her chin

"how much did the vongola change you? shall we test it out?" bringing his face down to her neck. his breathing made it even worse.

"w-what are you s-saying? I have always been like t-this w-with y-you"

grinning at her shaky words, he brought his lips closer to her neck and...

"ha-hahi!" roughly pushing him away, her hand immediately shot to her neck. her face crisom red. he bit me! "w-what was t-that for!?"

he turned his back on her and dipped his hands on his pockets then started walking "how irritating... come on Lets head to where the others are!" he half-shouted the latter

trying to calm herself, despite the growing question, as to why he was irritated. once she was "stable" she hurried to his side, making sure that there's an appropriate distance between them.

her fear is back

くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡くコ:彡

"oh my God! look at those two!"

"where?! ooh let me see, let me see!"

"they look like models! are they having a Photo shoot here?!"

"do you think they're single?"

and lots more nonsensical squeals from girls as they fawn over the two guys, sitting outside the coffee shop. where the heck is hibari or the others from the disciplinary committee when you need them?!

"where did your pets go off to now?" the blonde said, obviously annoyed. earning him another squeal from the girls. he just sighed, trying to ignore them.

"somewhere I guess" his companion replied deadpanned

"for a genius you sure are dumb. didn't you put a tracking device on them or any sort of thing you make!?"

"she ordered me not to" taking a sip from his shake

"and you listened?!"

"her words are absolute..." he stopped and turn to the blonde and licked his lips "no one dares to appose her. even you... well except for him"

clicking his tongue. he looked away from the lad with an annoyed and defeated face. yeah, there was never a time he didn't follow her... she is his mistress afterall

"KYAAA! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! did anyone get a picture of that?!"

"I DID!"

"GIVE ME! I'LL PAY ANY AMOUNT!"

"Me too-"

everyone suddenly became quiet as they heard a glass shattering. all turned their heads to one spot... where the guys they were going crazy for. horror and fear immediately came over them

the blonde standing, his hands dripping with blood from the glass table that he smashed. his eyes hooded, mouth set into a thin line and felt like demons were surrounding him.

someone came up to the two, the manager perhaps, his face painted with nervousness and fear "u-uhm y-you broke our... our t-table so... so please pay f-for it..." he tried to squeak

"here" the black haired handed a bundle of cash

"t-this is too m-much"

"keep it and just get away before you share the same fate as your table" with that said he scramed leaving the two

"lets go. our driver is waiting" he said, walking away from the store, the blonde silently in tow

'))) '))) ')))

hana frustratingly sighed "kyoko! she's gone! get over it already!"

"NO!" kyoko screamed. making the bystanders stop and stare at them "I won't! I want haru-chan back!"

"your acting like a child! stop it people are staring!" she hissed

"I don't care!"

it was really rare for sasagawa kyoko. the gentle idol to act like this. and here the gang even went out of their way to lighten her up, despite their own sadness. but she couldn't help it, haru is one of her bestfriends that she really gets along with. it might be bad of her to compare but, unlike hana, haru loves children, sweets and someone she relates to. that's why she couldn't just let it go.

"mouh Kyoko, calm down please" her older brother asked clearly worried and tired

"No! I want HARU-CHAN!-"

a sudden gust of wind came down. "haru..." two voices flowed with it

"..." everyone had their mouths hanged and eyes wide open. afterall who wouldn't when two identical girls appeared on the top of their table

they both have big red eyes, long pigtailed pink hair and dressed in a panda black and white oufit that resembles a panda. looking closely they maybe 6 or 7 years old

"haru..." they both looked at kyoko intently "where?"

"haru-chan?"

"yes, where?"

"u-uh..." kyoko faced down, her eye hidden behind her hair. tears started to fall.

"why are you crying?"

"you see... i don't know where haru-chan is"

"are you looking for her too?"

"uh yeah... something like that"

"then..." jumping down from the table they went to each side of kyoko and grab her hands "lets go find her together!"

pulling kyoko out of her chair, they drag her out of the cafe.

"hey kyoko! are you really going with those two brats!?" hana exclaimed

"YES!" not bothering to look and made a run with the kids

"seriously!"

"calm down kurokawa, lets just follow them" tsuna patting her only added feul to the fire.

"don't touch me! hey kyoko!" she slapped his hands away then followed her bestfriend

"are you ok tenth?! did that bitch hurt you?!" gokudera hayato asked, checking tsuna for any injuries "i swear i'm gonna ki-"

"mah i'm fine gokudera-kun"

"ok if tenth says so"

"mah mah lets hurry or we'll lose of sight of them hahaha" yamamoto stated in his usual manner

(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)(*^﹏^*)

"sorry caelum-sama, they aren't here " a middle aged Butler said, handing a piece of paper " shiva-sama left this"

caelum took the paper then pulled haru into an elevator, only the two of them there

"aren't you gonna read that? maybe shi wrote something serious" haru said, breaking the always silence between them.

he raised a brow at her "Cher, since when did Shiva and serious matched?"

she let out a small laugh "pfft guess so... also I think... I'm sure that the letter says that they got bored and went around" she took the paper from his hand and read it "I'm right!" she beamed

but stopped as she saw him smile.

"it's good that you returned to normal... don't be such a stranger... i hate it" his phone beeped, checking it his face fell

"what is it?"

"she wants to see you..."

"..." after so many years... she's going to see her again...

she felt a hand caress her head "don't make that face... it makes you look weak and you know that it'll only get worse when she see you like that"

ting

"we're here" he stepped out and haru followed in suit. walking through different rooms they reached her office

"Cher!" a gorgeous woman that looks like in her mid-20s greeted them, heading towards them

"how is my daughter?" hugging haru, her hands instantly playing with her hair "did you feel lonely? suffer perhaps? are you still sane?"

yup this is her mother... very cruel. she composed herself and replied without any emotions "I'm fine"

"really?" she asked in a sickening sweet tone

she nod her head and was about to do again but was held back by the hand pulling her hair

"does it hurt dear?" asking the struggling haru

"serves you right for- what are you doing caelum? " a sword was placed dangerously close to her neck

"release her"

"threatening me? you think you can kill me?" she laughed

"you know I can"

she glared at him then let haru go, making a thud sound "fine" she walked to her table and leaned there " so how's the life with the vongola my dear daughter?"

haru's face was quickly painted with dread. her hands digging their fingers into each other.

her mother snickered "you can't hide anything from me my dear, you know that "

tears slowly fell from her eyes. covering her face she kneeled infront of her mother

"please... not the vongola family... they don't deserve it..."

hearing clacking of heels nearing her, she looked up and was met with a hard slap.

cupping her face, her mother smiled cynically "the tenth boss will share the same fate as your protectors... I can see it"

"but caelum is-"

laughing aloud she headed to the door "prepare my bath reina "

"yes mistress"

leaving the two alone. caelum went to haru's side and helped her to stand, supporting her out of the room

(゜))(゜))(゜))(゜))

"it seems that she isn't here either..." she said disappointed

they've been running around town, looking for haru in some places that she might go to.

"lets stop already" hana complained, she's getting tired both physical and mental "and why do we keep on searching here and not her house? it is a weekend after all"

they all looked at her. never thought about that

"seriously! we've been running around like complete idiots, trying to find someone that might be at home!"

it's already getting dark and they couldn't possibly blamed hana for bursting out like that.

"how about we just visit her tomorrow, neh?" yamamoto suggested. they all agreed, except for kyoko

"uh but how about these two? we can't just leave them"

gokudera clicked his tongue and impatiently asked the twins "oi where are your parents?"

"daddy is looking around with the others and mommy... we still haven't found her " they both answered

"huh? what are you talking abou- wait wait wait, who is your "mommy" ?"

"you know her by the name. Miura Haru "

"WHAT?!" they all asked, shocked.

looking at them as if they suddenly became three. are they high? or just messing with them

"Hahahaha are you telling the truth?" Kyoko asked

"yes, why would we lie?"

"are you guys on drugs?" gokudera questioned, not believing what they're saying. sure he thinks that woman is stupid, but it's quite impossible for an annoying girl like her to get pregnant! there's no way a guy could handle her sanity.

"mah gokudera-kun they're just children" tsuna knelt on one knee, so that he was eye-leveled with them "it seems that you guys are new here, do you know where you are staying?"

"yes"

"where?"

"there- daddy!" they called out then dashed to the place they had pointed out

"musetta, arietta" a guy seemingly younger than them spoke "did you guys had fun?" ruffling the twin's hairs

"who are you guys?" a voice asked. they looked at the owner and found a tall blonde guy, making his way to them

the twins blocked the guy from coming any closer and said in a warning tone "they are mommy's friends"

"wha- mommy?"

the gang looked dumbfounded. they had been expecting him to be doubt about the "friends" part.

"ugh i get it" he said as if realizing something and wave it off "so why are you brats with them?"

"they were helping us find mommy" plainly stated by the siblings.

he looked at them, eyes full of pity and pointed out "well your time was just wasted, now apologize you brats"

both girls scrunched their noses and leaned towards him, hands firmly places at their tiny waists "why would we apologise?"

"because you wasted their time looking for someone who's-"

"cher-sama! please get back inside" some buff sounding people interrupted him. they all turned to looked at the commotion.

"leave me alone!" a female shouted. running away from the three bodyguard following close behind her.

"caelum-sama said to send you home" one of the BG stated.

"I am going home! to the Miura residence!"

the name rang in their ears. looking closely,in the dark and was thankful that she stopped at a street lamp. they all processed who it is and kyoko was the first to react

running towards the girl after releasing a bright yet desperate "haru-chan!"

now's her chance. She has to convince her to stay with was about to hug haru but one of the guards caught her "please let go of me! I have to- have to... ugh please let go!" She pleaded, hopeless. Still trying to reach out to haru

she on the other hand, kept her gaze at her well ex-friend. Not sure weather she should help her or let it be and take the opportunity to escape.

taking small step back, so it'll be easier to turn around and run away.

"hey let go of Kyoko!" hana shouted, clearly displeased on how the girl is being treated. haru took that as a signal to turn, so she did but stopped midway when she heard...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyoko screamed in agony.

"I think you broke her arm" one of the guards stated

"tsk she kept on struggling" the one holding Kyoko by the arm said. not a single guilt etched in his words

"You bastard!" Hana immediately rushed to her bestfriend just to be over run by haru.

"let her go!" haru held the guard by the neck. making him release kyoko and started to find a way out of haru's grip without hurting her. after all she is still an important person and the daughter of his new boss

a creepy laugh made it's way out of haru's mouth. through the dim light, anyone close could see the evil smile plastered on here pale face. the guards were scared shitless. no one daring to stop her, even the one being choked had forgotten in what state he is in.

"why'd you stopped struggling?" she chuckled once more then brought her face closer to his "and here I thought with you struggling I might brake your neck... struggle will you" she ordered

anyone would simply obey to such persuasive voice, but it seems he's too scared to even move nor think. it made haru frown.

"No? well I'll just tighten my hold then" so she did. slow at first, oddly bit by bit a tinges of red dances in her eyes. then she couldn't resist anymore. she has to kill him... no she wants to kill him

her eyes growing wide she suggested her fingers into his neck and put a bit of force. that should be sufficient for a weak human like him

"that's enough Cher" a voice snapped her back to her senses. she backed away from the unconscious man. wondering if she killed the man. the thought of it made her nauseous. "don't worry he's not dead, thought by the looks of it...he might if not taken care of quickly"

haru looked you to see achil... one of her "protectors". all the sicky feeling had dispersed right away.

he's one of the people she trusted and is special to her. he is the one who took care of her when she is injured and sick. and gave her two angels, she could ever wished for.

"well you heard him" a guy stepped up. ah it's Shiva. he ran a hand through his blonde hair and locked eyes with me "seriously so troublesome"

"are you refering to yourself?" achil commented monotonously

a vine popped from shiva's head "why you stupid genius" haru sweat dropped. they still haven't change... that's good

"Kyoko, Kyoko are you alright?" remembering that Kyoko was hurt, she looked behind her, seeing Hana worried for her friend.

"achil... please heal her" haru asked quietly, but he still heard it.

he sat next to kyoko, legs crossed "calm yourself" he murmured directed to Hana. who obeyed him "it's nothing serious really, she just broke her arm"

hana seemed quite mad at the statement ""just" broke her arm?" she glared

he returned it and silently did his job. in a matter of seconds. he stood up and moved to haru

"thank you"

"let's just go" he sighed and headed towards the car "arietta, musetta accompany Cher and make sure she's safe. quickly" seemingly nervous and fidgety. she just brushed it, maybe it was just her eyes being fuzzy, she does feel a bit dizzy.

"mommy!" they both beamed, clutching onto her "let's go!"

she smiled "okay-"

"haru-chan..." she lifted her face and saw everyone. her eyes landing on the owner.

thud. her head throbbed.

her hands shot up to her head. eyes closed.

thud. again... this is not good

squinting, she saw something she shouldn't have and doesn't want.

infront of her, kyoko's body lay. lifeless. she's wearing a wedding gown. had been shot in the heart. blood spreading through her white dress... no. no. no. no. NO

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed both hands grasping her eyes.

"haru!" a particular boss, hurriedly scooped next to her and tried to soothe her.

she still didn't stop screaming. everyone started to panic and some just stared worried. not knowing what to do

"get away from her" achil appeared out of nowhere and shove anyone who is in his way. right now all of them are

cupped haru's face and examined her. her eyes specifically. "I knew it" he mumbled to himself. he took something out of his coat. a big collar or choker like ring. putting it on haru. he injected something onto the ring and straightaway haru relaxed. falling asleep into his arms.

he carried her and turned his back on the gang "excuse us but we have to get going" walking away

"ah haru-chan" kyoko still wanted to talk to her though

"sorry but mommy needs to rest" the twins said and bowed "and we also apologize for the inconvenience we lead you to"

not waiting for a response they disappeared into the dark.

"come on let's all go home, it's getting pretty late already" yamamoto suggesting breaking the dark ice around them.

all agreed and started to walk...

tsuna though... kept on looking at the path where haru was carried away.

clenching his fist he turned away

"I didn't even know how to calm her down...and yet..."

(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ

a/n: this is all for now. I really had a hard time thinking of situation to match the story. well so far here is what I had made.

also, some may get confuse. haru's real name is Cher. Though i'll still use "haru" to refer to her.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC!


End file.
